Pokémon: Wilson's Adventures
by Shadow Guyver
Summary: Wilson is a 19 years old boy who has spent most of his days in total boredom. But that changes when he gets to meet a certain creature that he never imagined he would see with his own eyes. OC/Latias pairing, still considering on making this story as rate M...
1. Ch1: Unbelievable

**Hey guys! After reading some crossovers between Pokémon and our reality, I decided to start my own crossover. I thought it would be better since I could see there were few stories like that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! Except for my OCs, of course...**

* * *

_August 1st, 2012_

_Country: Canada_

_New Bark Town, 300 kilometers northwest of Toronto and 330 kilometers southwest of Algonquin Park City_

It was about 5 o'clock in the morning. Wilson woke up as soon as the first solar rays met his room. He grunted when he stood up. It was another routine day of boringness.

* * *

**Quick Main Character Introduction:  
**

With 19 years old, Wilson is already a college student. He is about 1.93 meters and with thin body. His hair is short dark brown and with eyes of same color. Despite of his age, Wilson wasn't a college student yet and had been studying on his own to the limit so he could apply to the University of Toronto.

Also, Wilson hadn't many friends. He grew up like that. As a result, he wasn't much of talker, even among his family.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unbelievable**

Back in his game room, Wilson watched the sun rise through the window, thinking of himself. He liked to think. Whenever he got a free moment, he always stopped what he is doing to thinking about his life and his future.

_I need to do something different today. I can't stand all this studying every day._

He looked for his cell phone and watched the time. 5:10 am yet. He needed to take his brother and cousins to the school with his car. He gulped when he thought about that. He had just got his drive license this week and he was already helping his father on small errands. Whenever he drives, he gets nervous when he fears the worst, especially when his brother and two cousins were around.

They were very different from him. While Wilson preferred to be calm and quiet, they were always cool and loved to mess with people.

_Stupid kids._ He thought as he pictured their uprisings inside his car. But, Wilson liked their presence. They were part of his family after all.

He walked out of his game room and went to his old room to get his clothes. The main reason why he wasn't sleeping in his room was because his mother had a surgery and had to recover. She has chosen his room because it was windy, so she could sleep better.

He slowly opened the door, but it made enough noise to wake up the dog his mother bought 6 years ago. It was lying by my mother side where it always liked to be. It grunted when it noticed his presence.

_Stupid dog. This is my room after all._ He didn't make eye contact with it since it would only worsen things and he didn't want to wake up his mother. He opened his locker and picked up his usual clothes: a Mass Effect N7 t-shirt bought directly from the Bioware Store at the Internet, jeans, his underwear and a pair of blue and white colored sneakers. He quickly exited his room and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

_**#10 minutes later#**_

Wilson was totally dressed, but he was forgetting something. When he realized he reentered his old room and looked for his goal. The target was located at the other side of his old bed, on a small table. It was a brown hat that his mother bought for him 7 months ago when he went to Toronto with her for the first time. But, it was for no common trip. He had a goal there. He went there to apply for the university he had dreamed for so long. The course was Mechatronic Engineering, the one he always dreamed to apply.

As he was thinking on that, he became sad at the time. When he received the results a few weeks ago, it wasn't what he expected. He had failed the exam and until today, he hadn't completely overcome his grief.

So, he headed back to his game room and picked up his Nintendo DS. There was only one game that could make him cheer up. Since he was a kid, he was fascinated with the Pokémon anime that was displayed at the Fox Kids TV channel. Even now as a young adult, he always found comfort playing those games.

He selected Pokémon Soul Silver in his game list and booted it. Although he had finished the game already, he left his save just before he had to battle the ultimate Trainer, Red. Wilson's favorite Pokémon was Latias who he had replaced his starter by her when he began the game for the first time, by using an Action Replay Code. Actually, he does that to every Pokémon game that has the Third Generation included.

When the game started, the screen showed the main character at the summit of Mt. Silver, where Red was located. Wilson pressed forward and so did the character. Few seconds later, there he was. Red, overlooking the landscape beyond him. Souza noticed his heart beat up. An exciting challenge was coming. He pressed forward and talked to Red. The latter turned and didn't respond.

"Battle Time!" Wilson mumbled chuckling.

* * *

_**#30 minutes later#**_

Wilson finally managed to defeat Red once again and the victory cheered him up a little. Still in his game room, he looked through the window the world outside. He was trying to picture the real world if Pokémon really existed. But, he quickly reminded himself that it was all a fiction created by Satoshi. At least, that didn't stop him from dreaming about Pokémon becoming real one day.

He exited the game room again and headed towards the kitchen. His father was already there, waiting the breakfast.

"Good morning, Will." His father greeted when he noticed his older son. Will was his short version name. Everyone close to him called him like that. Actually, he doesn't quite mind it.

"Morning…" Wilson mumbled quietly.

"You're already starting your day like this?" His father asked, clearly noticing his bad mood.

"I'm just tired of this studying routine. I want to do something different sometimes." Wilson sighed. But what could he do? Despite him being a gamer, Wilson was tired of the games that he had finished on his Xbox 360 and Nintendo DS. There were no games that could get his interest so far. And he hated online games because they were easy to get addicted.

"Why don't you go to the hill near here? You always went there when you needed to relax. Moreover, you can go there after you take the boys to school."

"Hmm... Good idea. It has been some time since I last went there." The hill they were talking was the borderline between the town itself and the nearby forest. The mayor made it as a park area that could overlook the entire town. It was Wilson's sacred ground and he loved the tranquility he felt there. There he could be away from everything, except his thoughts.

"Your brother is taking shower already. I called to your aunt and she's getting your cousins ready too." His father spoke while eating his bread.

_Good thing everyone live in the same building. Gas is getting expensive these days._ Wilson thought. Their school was 20 kilometers away from the building. It usually took him 10 minutes to take them there due to little traffic at early morning.

"Eat. I made sandwich for you." His father pointed to the dish in front of him.

"Thanks." Wilson said as he sat and he began to eat. As soon as he began, his brother came in.

"Morning." He greeted. His name was Charles. 16 years old and basically the opposite of Wilson. More muscular due to his love for soccer, but his grades weren't that high as Wilson's were when he was still in high school. Charles had a short dark brown hair like his older brother, but his style was different from Wilson's. While Wilson liked his casual classy style, Charles liked his spiked hair.

"Morning." Both Wilson and their father greeted. When Charles sat, he noticed his older brother's bad mood.

"What's it, Wilson? Still worried that you didn't get a girlfriend yet?" He laughed. Charles always used those jokes to get him mad. It was true anyway. In his whole history, Wilson never had a girlfriend to begin with. Most of the girls he met in his past life thought he was strange and avoided talking with him. A few got the courage to talk to him, but those conversations were brief and Wilson liked that way. He hated when they started talking about things he didn't care.

"Nope, just bored to hell." Wilson replied, ignoring his brother's joke.

"Not many games left to play, huh?"

"Yup."

"I suggested him to go to his usual place at the hill." Their father intervened.

"Nice idea, dad. You should relax sometimes. Study in excess isn't healthy for your brain, you know."

"I know. It's just… I want to make myself certain that I'll pass this time."

His father put his hand on Wilson's shoulder. "You'll do it. Everyone here have confidence on you."

"Thanks."

* * *

_**#An hour later#**_

Wilson had arrived at the park at the hill's summit. He parked his car at the parking lot next to the park. He walked to the entrance and look at his cell phone. 7:10 am. There weren't many people around at this time, so he wouldn't be disturbed. He walked to the very edge of the park, the part where he could see the entire town.

He sat on the grassy ground and let the wind caress his face.

_I forgot how this place was so relaxing. When I was young, my father always took me here at night to watch the stars._ He quickly remembered his gameplay of Pokémon Soul Silver. _I wish that my life was like of those Pokémon Trainers. Befriending creatures to help them on reaching their ultimate goal of becoming the Pokémon Master. That would be so exciting._

Suddenly, he lost his trail of thoughts when he heard something. The bushes behind him were rustling.

Wilson quickly got up. "Who's there?" But he had no response. He readied his fist in case he had to fight. Then, the bushes stopped rustling. He waited, but nothing or no one appeared.

_Whatever it was, it must have got scared of me._ He lay down on the ground with his arms supporting his head to get a view from the town.

That's when he heard something strange. It was a coo. He first thought it was the wind, but it was more like a voice than the sound of the wind. He looked around, but saw no one.

"I must be imagining things…" But he was cut off when he heard it again.

He got up and looked around again. "Whoever is here, please show yourself!"

Then, a blue light appeared in front of him, revealing what was making the sound. Wilson went agape when he identified what was in front of him. It was a creature that he never expected to encounter in his whole miserable life. Hovering in front of him, there was a Latias.

"I must be dreaming!" He quickly slapped his face hard, so he could wake up from the dream. But he didn't, because what he was seeing was real. His reaction made Latias giggle.

"I can't believe this. You are really a Latias?" Latias nodded and gave a coo. Wilson translated as a yes.

_Oh my God… but how can this possible?_ There was only one answer to that. A miracle. One of his most prized dreams had finally come true.

Wilson slowly reached out his right hand towards Latias. Latias saw this and hovered a few steps back, fearing the human.

"Wait, I won't harm you. I promise." Latias stopped. Feeling he was telling the truth, she inched towards him. She let him feel her long neck. Her feathers were soft as he imagined they were.

Latias liked the gesture and gave a few happy coos. Then, he moved his hand to her head. But something strange happened. When he put it there, a burst of light let out and everything became white. (1)

* * *

_**#Few minutes later#**_

Wilson woke up with Latias above his head, looking at him concerned.

"What happened?" He grunted as he got up. He felt a terrible pain on his right hand. When he looked at it, he became surprise. On his hand, there was an encrypted symbol that resembled the one that Latias had on her forehead. _This is quite familiar somehow…_ Wilson thought, but he shrugged it.

He looked at Latias who was still concerned for her new friend. "Don't worry, I'm okay." He got some happy coos as she started twirl around him in joy. Wilson chuckled. "Quite the energetic, aren't you?" She stopped and made a nod.

He still couldn't believe that Latias, a Pokémon, was real thing. He started to get curious. "Where did you come from? Do you have any family?"

Latias looked down when she heard the word 'family' and started crying. Wilson saw this and moved closer. "Hey, it's okay. Sorry to ask about it." He gave her hug. She rested her head on his shoulder. Strangely, she found it comfortable and quickly stopped crying. They stayed like that for a few moments, both enjoying the affection each other gave.

"Feel any better?" Wilson softly asked. All he got was a lick at his cheek. He chuckled as to how she was showing her affection towards him in such a short time they got know each other. "Well, why don't you come home with me since you don't have a place to stay?"

Latias gaped in surprise. This was her first contact with a human and he was asking her to come to his home. Her surprise quickly became happiness. She nodded and twirled around him again. She then tackled him, bringing down to the grassy ground.

Wilson smiled at her playfulness. It was just like when she was with Ash Ketchum from Pokémon Heroes. He set her to the side and got up again. "Now, let's think of a name for you…"

Most of the names he had in his mind were the ones he got from playing video games. "Karan?" She shook her head. "What about Scarlet?" She shook her head again. "Hmm… let's see…" Those two were the most usual names that he gave to his Latiases in his gameplays. Now, he had to think of a new one that could suit her. "What about Neemie?"

Latias thought for a minute and gave a happy coo, stating that she liked it. "I'm glad you like it, Neemie. Come on, I'll take you to my home."

He took her to his car. At first he thought she wouldn't fit at the passenger seat, but she managed when she made her equivalent of the human sitting with each of her wings at her seat's sides.

"Oh, one more thing. You may want to use your invisibility because if people see you, they will probably freak out." Latias nodded understanding her concern. But, before she could do it, Wilson interrupted her. "By the way, is there any other Pokémon around here beside you?" She shook her head in response._ Hmm… Looks like she is the first of many about to come, I guess._

"Alright, you can use your invisibility now." She quickly did what he told. Everything seemed normal, except for the abnormal security belt that was hanging to thin air.

Wilson started the car and began driving back to his home. However, some thoughts still plagued his mind. _This has to be work of Arceus, I have no doubt about it._ He looked towards his 'empty' passenger seat for a moment. _How I'm going to take care of a Legendary after all? Inside the games was one thing, but in real life it's way more complicated. _He then looked to his right hand. _And what's with this symbol on my hand? What does it mean? And how it's related to Neemie?_ He hoped he could get to the bottom of this real soon.

* * *

**Note 1: **_Guess where I took this idea...**  
**_

**So what do you think about it? As you may have noticed, this chapter is basically an introduction of our main characters. The action time will happen after some chapters ahead.  
**

**I know that the Pokémon Regions were designed with Japan as their reference, but here I'll make them disperse around the world. In later chapters, I'll show you the other countries I have chosen to represent the other regions. (As you may have noticed, I chose Canada to represent the Johto Region.)**

**Any questions, please state them with your reviews. I'll try to answer the best I can.**

**Please review!**


	2. Ch2: Explanations

**Phew! This chapter took a whole week to finish, but here it is.**

**I thank you guys for all the positive feedback you sent. They really gave me the inspiration to this chapter with all my might. And Shane, thanks for your review too. Sorry if I have done that, because I'm not really used to be a descriptive author, but I considered your advice and added more descriptions on this. If they still look bad, please notify me so I can improve for the better.**

**Without further ado, onto the story!  
**

* * *

"Hey" - Normal Speech_  
_

_Hey - Thoughts_

* * *

_August 1__st__, 2012_

_Country: Canada_

_Location: New Bark Town_

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

It was still noon time when Wilson was driving back to his home. Neemie, the Eon Pokémon he had found recently, was the passenger seat using her invisibility powers to avoid attention from the unsuspected people. She was thrilled that her new friend invited her to live in his house.

Wilson couldn't help but wonder._ Why she didn't say a thing yet? I thought Neemie was able to use telepathy like other Psychic Pokémon._ _(1)_ It was true. Ever since they met, she had only communicated by coos or spelling her own name. This got him curious.

"Neemie, I have a question if you don't mind." She answered with a quizzical coo. "You're psychic, right? So, shouldn't you be able to use telepathy?" He heard no reply.

Hmm… I guess she didn't learn how to do it yet. She must be ashamed of herself. To be sure, he placed his right hand to the place she was supposed to be sitting. It reached out her neck that looked like she was looking down. "You don't need to feel bad about it. If you let me, I know a few tricks to help you on learning that. Not that I'm a psychic human, I just happen to have learned them somewhere." Which this 'somewhere' was the anime.

"Lati!?" Wilson translated as if she was surprised.

"Yeah, it's no problem." She gave a happy coo that sounded like a 'thanks'.

It didn't take long that Wilson noticed that he was almost at his house. It was just then that he remembered about his parents and his brother. How are they going to take this? No one ever dreamed of a Pokémon coming to reality. His father didn't know a thing about Pokémon. His mother only knew about one Pokémon, which was Pikachu. However, his brother knew quite a bit about them since he watched him playing at his Nintendo DS sometimes.

Anyway, Wilson wanted to surprise them. "Hey Neemie, are you up for some pranking?" She made a quizzical coo again.

"How do I put this? I'm usually the kind of person that likes to surprise people when I feel up to it. I do this every time with my parents and surely they won't be expecting you. Say, don't you wanna surprise them like you did with me?" She remained silent for a moment, then gave a coo understanding what he meant.

"Alright, here's what we gonna do…"

* * *

**#5 minutes later#**

"I'm home!" Wilson shouted as he opened the front door. He waited a moment to close it since Neemie was still following him invisible. His dog, Ralph, came barking as soon as he closed the door. However, it stopped when he saw that was just his owner.

_I'm not surprised that he didn't notice Latias' smell. He's silly sometimes. _He thought.

He headed to his old room with Neemie and Ralph following close. When he reached it, he found both of his parents chatting. His mother was lying in bed and his father was sitting next to her. She was like this because she made a surgery in her nose that had to remove a tumor that was disturbing her breaths. His father had asked his boss for some free days to take care of her until she gets completely recovered.

_Good thing the tumor wasn't in a place so serious. Otherwise, I wouldn't be doing this._ He thought.

"I'm back." Wilson said as he entered the room.

"Feeling better, dear?" His mom asked. Probably, his dad had told her what happened.

"Much better. Actually, I'm feeling fantastic!" Wilson said excited. Neemie was trying to not giggle. Their plan was going smoothly so far.

"Got cheered up so quickly, what happened?" His dad asked who looked at him suspiciously. That's the question he was waiting for.

"Dad, remember that game I showed you last week at my Nintendo DS?"

"Yeah. Pokémon, wasn't it? What about it?"

"You remember that I showed you which Pokémon was my favorite, don't you?"

"Yeah. It's the one that looks like a red and white dragon. Why are you asking this?" Neemie blushed as she noticed that they were talking about her. She had no idea that she was his favorite Pokémon in her friend's games.

"Dear, please tell us what's going on?" His mother said.

"Alright, I'm going to show you why I'm asking this. But please, don't freak out." He paused a bit and smirked. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm glad to present you, the one and only, Latias!" When he finished his sentence, Neemie disabled her invisibility next to him. The show of light startled the mid-aged adults.

When the light faded, Neemie was there once again. She gave them a coo like if she was greeting them.

Wilson's parents were still dumbstruck and gaping at the sudden turn of events.

"No way…" His dad started.

"Just like my reaction when I met her at the hill." Wilson chuckled. The faces they were making were priceless.

"It's a girl?" My father asked incredulous. I nodded to confirm his suspicion.

Neemie inched close to Wilson and rubbed her head at his chest. He instinctively began to caress her neck. That didn't go unnoticed by his mother.

"Aww… isn't that cute? She took a liking for you." Wilson immediately blushed. Those kinds of comments his mother makes are always embarrassing for him.

"By the way, her name is Neemie."

"Quite cute the name you chose." His mother commented as she got up to touch the Latias. Neemie knew they meant no harm, so she let his mother pet her.

"Well, can she live here? She doesn't have a place to stay." I begged to my mother since she was usually in charge of these decisions.

"Yes, she can. But…"

_I knew there was a catch…_

"You will assume the responsibility of taking care of her." She finished.

"No problem mom, I will." Wilson turned to Latias. "Well, since everything turned-" He was interrupted by growl. He noticed that Latias was blushing and holding her belly.

He chuckled at the Eon Pokémon. "Come on, let's see what you can." He led her to kitchen. He opened his refrigerator where the fruits were usually stored. He picked up an apple and gave her.

"I know that Pokémon like berries, but here we don't have those. So, try this instead." She began to eat it. It didn't take too long for her to devour the entire fruit.

"Did you like it?" She answered with a happy coo. "Okay, I'll give you some more." He took 5 more apples and placed them at the table. He also took the opportunity and filled a cup with water for her and put it at the table too. "Here's some water if you need it later." Neemie nodded in response.

Wilson sat while watching his Eon friend devouring the apples in her sight. He still found it hard to believe that a Pokémon had come to life. But Neemie was there to confirm his confused mind. Still, there was a question that didn't quit from his head. _How did she get to this world? Could it be that Arceus is responsible for this?_ It was the most likely answer he could find since the God Pokémon was also able to travel between dimensions. _I guess he took a liking of our world too._

It was then that he noticed that Neemie had finished with the apples and was trying to grab the cup of water. Since she hadn't fingers like the humans did, it was hard for her to grab with her tiny claws. Wilson immediately grabbed the cup.

"Here, let me help you." He said softly as he inched the cup to her mouth. Neemie gladly accepted the offer and managed to drink the water. When she finished, she gave a lick at his cheeks.

Wilson chuckled. "You sure love to do this, don't you?" He got a happy coo as his response. "Still hungry?" He asked. She shook her head, but also began to nudge him.

"What is it?" She cooed and shook her arms like if she wanted to play.

"Oh, you wanna play?" She nodded. Wilson thought for a moment. How was he going to play with a creature that everyone thinks that it doesn't exist? He couldn't play inside of course, because his mother would get pissed. Then, an idea shined in his head. He facepalmed himself for his stupidity.

"Neemie, you know how to shape shift, right?" She shook her head yet again and looked down embarrassed. She thought that she was disappointing him because he expected more of her, but she got the opposite of what she expected.

Wilson looked at her softly. "Hey, it doesn't matter if you can't shape shift or use telepathy now. In the right time, you'll be able to do those." She brought her head up, looking through his eyes. His words were true. She wasn't an experienced psychic dragon yet, but Wilson had promised he would train her and she was grateful for that.

She smiled at Wilson.

"Well, I suppose we can go to the forest instead." He sighed as he walked towards to the front door of the house. As he did, he didn't expect his cell phone to ring. It couldn't be one from his family since most of them were working. And the last time one of his friends called was three months ago. He didn't give a damn though. He had got used to it anyway.

He picked it up from his pocket and checked the name of the person who calling him. It was one of his closest friends he met at mid school period. His name was Adrian. Light darkened skin, a little fatter and shorter than Wilson and with short curly dark hair. Adrian was in the same situation as Wilson. He was also studying for his appliance at the University of Toronto.

Wilson accepted the call. "Hey Adrian, what's up?"

"Duude, you need to come to my house right now! There's something I wanna show you!" He seemed excited about something.

"Why don't tell me by the phone?" Wilson asked calmly.

"You won't believe if I tell you by the phone." Adrian retorted. It was then Wilson realized what he was talking about. He smirked.

"I guess I would." If Adrian was as smart as Wilson was, then he will know the meaning of Wilson's answer.

"Wait, it happened to you too?" _Bingo!_

"Pretty much." Wilson answered chuckling.

"Duude, forget it! I'm coming to your house RIGHT NOW! I wanna see which Pokémon you got." Then, he rang out. More Pokémon were coming for this world as Wilson had predicted. He turned to Latias who had a confused look in her eyes.

"Well Latias, looks like other Pokémon are coming to this world. My friend Adrian, who I was talking with the phone, said that he had got a Pokémon too. He didn't tell me which one was, but I'm pretty sure that it isn't as awesome as you are." Latias blushed at his statement. "So, wanna surprise him too?" Latias nodded excited.

"Okay, same strategy as we did with my parents. It won't take long for him to arrive here. He just lives 3 blocks away from here."

* * *

**#Several minutes later#**

The doorbell rang. Wilson opened the door. It was Adrian as he presumed.

"Hey Wilson! Long time no see!"

"Yeah. Where have you been all this time?"

"Same as you I'm afraid. Inside my home, insanely studying for this freaking appliance."

"So, where is your Pokémon?" Adrian pointed down. Wilson immediately recognized the figure. It was a Houndour of all things. A dog-like Pokémon with short, black fur with a red underbelly and snout. It has short, pointed ears and a tail. Its fangs protrude out of its mouth, and its nose is dark in coloration. There are white bands on its ankles, and more rib-like ones on its back.

The Houndour walked to Wilson's leg, smelling his scent. Suddenly, it put his front paws on Wilson's jeans and waved its tiny tail. Like if it recognized him.

Taking notice of this, Adrian quickly remarked. "Before you ask, this Pokémon was my dog Rex." Wilson gaped in surprise. Rex was a Pinscher with brown fur. Whenever Wilson came to Adrian's house, he would pet the dog all the time and also play with it sometimes. That's how it was able to recognize him.

"Are you telling me that your dog transformed into a Pokémon?" Wilson asked.

"Exactly. When I first saw it, I couldn't believe it and I began searching for Rex all around my house. There was no sign of him. The only dog inside my house was this one that was following me all around like if it knew who I was. When I asked it if it was Rex, he answered with a nod like if he had understood!" Adrian explained.

"Pokémon do understand English, you know. They only can't talk back." Wilson remarked.

"Yeah, I know. Say, are you going to talk with me here or you're going to actually invite me to go inside?" Adrian joked.

"Ops, sorry. Come on in." Wilson let the guests in and motioned them to sit at the living room. It had two sofas, one triple sized and another double sized, in front of each other with a small table separating them. Adrian sat at the triple sized and Wilson at the double one. Rex, of course, lay down on the floor.

"So," Adrian began. "where is your Pokémon?" He asked while looking around, trying to spot it.

Wilson chuckled at his friend. "Relax, she will come in soon."

"She?"

"Yeah, it's a female."

Adrian looked at him suspiciously. "You're not getting any wild fantasies over her, are you?"

"Of course not, you dirty minded!" Wilson shouted while blushing. Adrian could only laugh at his friend. Whenever Wilson told him he met a girl somewhere, he always used that joke on him. It was impressive that he fell for it every time.

* * *

Somewhere in the house, Neemie was hearing the whole conversation. She blushed into deep red when she realized what Wilson's friend had meant. She liked him of course, but it was too soon for those kinds of things.

* * *

**#Back to the boys…#**

"So, can I at least see her?" Adrian asked impatiently.

"Alright then. Neemie, come over here!"

They waited for a few seconds, but there was no sign of her. Wilson made a faint smile. It was time to unleash his plan.

"Where is she?" Adrian asked still looking around.

"Above you." Wilson remarked.

As Adrian looked upwards, Neemie had her invisibility off already. And when he set his eyes on her…

"Laa?" She spoke.

"Waaah!" Adrian shouted frightened. Wilson laughed to death from his friend's reaction. Neemie moved towards Wilson and stayed at his side.

"Adrian, this is the Pokémon I found. Her name is Neemie, a Latias." Wilson introduced. Adrian knew about Latias. He had watched Pokémon Heroes when he was a kid. But, he wasn't expecting a Latias as his friend's Pokémon.

"Dude, where did you find her?" He simply asked.

"I found her this morning when I was at the park near here. I was overlooking the city while thinking about a few things. Then, I noticed some strange sounds. I first thought they were from the wind, but they were way too feminine. That's when she appeared before me. And we have been friends ever since. She also agreed to live with me since she had no place to stay." Wilson explained.

"Man, I'm so jealous! I wish I had met a Legendary too!"

That's when they heard my mother shout. Both teenagers and their Pokémon ran to the source. Back in his old room, they saw Wilson's parents gaping at some strange blue light.

"Mom, dad, what's happening?" Wilson asked.

"It's Ralph. I don't know what it's happening to him. He just got swallowed by this light." His mom explained frightened. However, Wilson knew exactly what was happening.

"Relax, mom. You'll see soon."

After a few seconds, the light faded. Instead of a Berger Picard dog that Ralph used to be, he had transformed into Herdier now (2). A dog-like Pokémon with a face sporting an abundance of cream fur, forming a moustache and a three-pointed crest of fur on its head. Its ears are large and perked, and it has a shaggy dark blue pelt on its body and tail. Its limbs are orange-brown.

"Mom, dad, I have to say this. Ralph is like Neemie now. He has been turned into a Pokémon." His parents said nothing.

"It's true, Mr. and Mrs. Cloudfield. My dog has also turned into a Pokémon. Have a look." Adrian brought his Houndour up to the bed.

"But how is this happening?" Mr. Cloudfield asked. While the humans were chatting, the Pokémon were getting along with each other. They were also talking on their own way, saying their own names, smiling…

"I have some hypotheses, but I can't say for sure." Wilson began.

Adrian turned to Wilson. "I know what you're thinking. Arceus, right?" (3)

"Yeah, it's the only explanation I could find."

"Who is Arceus, dear?" Mrs. Cloudfield asked curiously.

"Well, this will sound ridiculous for you, but I'll explain. In the Pokémon fiction, there is a Pokémon called Arceus who believed to be creator of everything. Humans, Pokémon, whatever you think. He's also believed to have immense power and probably he's the one who is doing this. Not that I'm complaining, but I still wonder why." Wilson explained.

"Well, I suppose we can adapt to this." Mr. Cloudfield sighed. He and his wife will need to play those games of his son to get the basics of Pokémon. Good thing he was a huge fan of it.

"Adrian, let's check our Facebook accounts. I bet there are lots of people talking this too." Adrian nodded. Wilson led him to his game room where Wilson's laptop was located. Their Pokémon followed suit. After booting it, Wilson quickly clicked at his Mozilla to open up the Facebook page. Setting his email and password, he logged in. When he opened his news feed, he found what he had expected. There were numerous posts of weird creatures appearing out of nowhere. Fortunately, most of his friends recognized them as Pokémon since they at least heard of the Pokémon franchise.

Wilson turned to face his Pokémon. "Well Neemie, we are free to play anywhere we want now. Pokémon are appearing all over the world, so there's no need to keep you a secret." Neemie spun in joy.

"Can I come over too? Rex would love to play too." Adrian asked. Rex gave a happy bark and nodded, reassuring his owner's words.

Wilson looked to his cell phone. It was 10:10 am. Time have passed quickly while they were chatting this far. "We have 2 hours before lunch. We'll also start our training in the afternoon, so be ready for it." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Then without further ado, let's have some party time at the park!"

* * *

**#Later that afternoon#**

Like he had planned, Wilson gathered Adrian, Neemie and Rex for the training at the same place they had gone to play. It was a clearing surrounded by bushes and trees, also a very remote place around these parts. And it was big enough for their training activities.

"Alright guys." Wilson began. "This is our first training session. Now that the world took notice of the existence of Pokémon, there is no doubt that battles will become common in our nowadays. That's why we must train to not only protect ourselves, but also beat our opponents in a friendly match." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Adrian, now that you are a Pokémon Trainer, you will be responsible for your Pokémon's training. It's a job of every Trainer to look after his own Pokémon and improve their battle skills by training."

Imitating a soldier, Adrian gave a salute. "Roger that, sir." He thought that Wilson could be a good sergeant if he happened to join the army. He quickly called for Rex and went some meters away from Wilson and Neemie to start his own training.

Wilson walked to Neemie and petted her head. "Ready?" She nodded excited.

"Alright, then show me what moves you have." He stood by her side while she did what he said. She concentrated on the list of moves she knew already. For the first choice, she unleashed a mighty gust from her mouth towards the sky, which Wilson recognized as Dragon Breath. "Hmm… Dragon Breath… A damage dealing move capable of paralyzing the target." Neemie nodded as she heard him. For the second, she concentrated her psychic powers on a small rock. Her eyes began to glow blue as she lifted it. "Psychic, also a damage dealer move capable of lowering the opponent's defense." She was surprised that Wilson knew so much about her moves, which is a good thing anyway. For her third choice, she closed her eyes and unleashed a green aura over her body. "Hmm… that's Refresh if I'm not mistaken. A status move that cures poison, burns and paralysis." And finally, she raised a blue energy shield around her. "And that's Safeguard, a status move that prevents the user from status problems. I must say, you got a strong move set for someone who is starting." Latias nodded approvingly.

Wilson turned to see how his friend was going. By the way, he was so focused on Neemie that he forgot to check on Rex's moves. "Everything okay there, Adrian?"

"Yeah, Rex showed me what moves he can do. Say, wanna battle?" Adrian smirked.

"I don't think this is a good idea. We still don't have the technology that the Pokémon Centers have and we don't know how to treat a Pokémon yet." Wilson explained. He was right. Pokémon had been discovered today after all.

"I suppose you're right, but we should do something to test their speed. A battle would be nice, but out of commission."

"Yeah, I guess there is nothing left to exercise on. And we can't risk on our Pokémon getting hurt." Wilson looked at his cell phone. "And besides, it's getting late. It's 5:44 pm already."

"Hmm… dinner will soon be served. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"But, don't you want a-" Adrian interrupted Wilson before he could finish the sentence.

"Nah, it's okay. My house is near here anyway."

"If you say so. See you later then." Wilson and Neemie waved good bye and headed back to the car.

"See ya."

* * *

**#Later that night#**

Back to their home, Wilson and Neemie were watching TV together at the game room. It was displaying an old movie that Wilson loved to watch. Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi. But, what kept him surprised was the fact that Neemie didn't seem to mind the violence that movie had. Perhaps, she knew that it was just fiction. Anyway, he had to ask her.

"Neemie, are you okay with this movie?" Wilson asked as he looked at her. She gazed him and nodded in response. "Oh, just asking. Because… you know, I thought you didn't like violence things." He said while returning his attention to the TV, trying to hide his embarrassment. Somehow, he always gets nervous when he is alone with a girl.

Neemie giggled at her trainer's shyness and licked his cheek. She didn't mind if the movie was too violent for her, because she was on her trainer's side.

Wilson could only chuckle. "You're not going to stop doing this, are you?" The Latias giggled again and gave him another lick. Part of her liked to tease him with those licks, but there was also another part that she actually liked this human. She felt comfortable when he was around her, someone who she could depend on.

"Wilsooon! Dinner is served!" His mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming! Let's go, Neemie."

At the dining room, there was a large rectangular table which housed 6 chairs. The table was made of glass with two stone pillars under it as support. The chairs, however, were made a dark brown wood with a yellow pad to make the sit comfy.

Dinner was basically one large Tuscan Pizza which was Wilson's favorite type of pizza and a 2 liters Coke-Cole soda. Since he wasn't sure if Neemie could eat it, he brought a large pack of apples for her. He even took a few grapes to make a grape juice to add into her meal. He put the apples on a dish and the juice in a cup and put them just next to his dish, so Neemie could stay by his side.

"Oh, I'm forgetting Ralph's food." Mrs. Cloudfield remarked before she could start eating. She went back to the kitchen and got the rations box for dogs. She also dropped it on the dish that Ralph usually used to eat.

When she was back, she decided to break the silence. "So, dear, how was the training?"

"To be honest, it did not end as I expected. We had forgotten that without the Pokémon Centers, battles can be very risky." Wilson explained as he ate his piece of pizza.

"What are these Pokémon Centers?" His father asked.

"They are a place where Pokémon and Trainers can rest after a long trip. It's also used to heal the injured Pokémon when they were in a battle. Well, that's what they are in the anime."

While they were chatting, Neemie was devouring every apple she saw in her way. She was on her third already and there were five to go. Wilson noticed that and wasted no time on devouring his own meal. But, he soon felt that someone was missing.

"Where is Charles?" He asked.

"Your brother called. He said he would be spending the day in his friend's house for the night. He said he had to go to a party near there." His father explained.

"I see. Well, he's in for a big surprise when he returns." Wilson chuckled as he took his last bite on his pizza and began to drink his soda. By the time he was doing that, Neemie had already finished with the apples and used both of her claws to grab the juice cup.

Wilson was the first one to finish. "Man, I'm stuffed." He got both his dish and cup and put them at the kitchen's sink. He also put Neemie's there when she got finished. "Thanks for the dinner, mom. I'm going to bed now. You coming, Neemie?" She nodded.

They reached the game room where Wilson slept while his mother was using his room to recover. He used a mattress since that room had no bed in it. There was also an extra one in case he had a visitor. He put it next to his own.

Neemie blushed at the sight of that. She didn't believe that she was going to sleep just next to her trainer. Fortunately, Wilson was too focused on preparing both beds. He had covered each with a blanket and took extras in case the night was too cold for them to handle. He also brought pillows.

When the preparations were complete, Wilson immediately lay down on his mattress. Neemie followed suit. However, Neemie didn't use her pillow to rest her head. Instead, she moved it to Wilson's belly.

Wilson looked at her quizzically. "Won't you use your pillow?" She shook her head negatively. She was quite comfortable with her head rested on his belly. "Okay, I'll try to make it as comfy as I can." He said while chuckling. He didn't actually mind that she rested her head on his belly. It was kinda cute of her.

In no time, Neemie quickly fell asleep, leaving only Wilson awake.

"Goodnight, Neemie." He whispered and fell asleep.

* * *

**Note 1:** _To make things interesting, Neemie still doesn't know how to use the psychic abilities of a proper Latias. You'll see the reason in further chapters._

**Note 2:** _Who else could it be?_

**Note 3:** _I got this idea of animals' transformation into Pokémon when I read ThorAxe18's story (Pokémon Journeys: Aaron's New Experience). So, all credits goes for him. Further transformations shall be explained at the next chapter._

**This story will be held on stand-by until I finish my Mass Effect and Megaman Crossover story and after an update at PMD: Team Eon.**

**Please review!  
**


End file.
